cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Bladestorme
Rex Bladestorme was known for the longest time as Rex Bloodnight. Having a long past of good and bad no one knew what his path would end up being. Rex later ended up meeting many great friends and becoming and exile fighter. After the longest time he then met his uncle Beastly Rex. On many times Rex would have his sith side come out and show. His sith side was unstable and could never be predicted. Rex would often wonder what if by some chance things got out of control. He would never have to worry about that as he came to meet more and more friends (I ended the game with other 3,000 friends and 1,000 friend requests) Story of Rex As Rex Daywalker at the time Rex would meet the imfamous Nova. Not knowing any better he would join the ranks of Nova's squad and slowly rising to a general rank. After a while though things got boring to Rex. "Slowly I began to want more. I wanted to rise." ~Rex explaining to Echo why he betrayed Nova~ Rex tried to over throw Nova but was stopped and kicked out. After that Rex met a sith named Desmond who taught him the ways of the sith. Meeting Loona Before Owen and Rex Daywalker became friends Rex met Loona Starscream (Katniss Moonlight) who was Owen's apprentice. Not very long after Loona showed her nice side to Rex. They became secret friends which led up to them meeting in places like private homes and just talking. After a bit of time they became closer friends. Later Loona no longer learned from Owen giving them more time to meet up. She later learned of Rex's curse. Even through out it all they stayed friends (and still are to this day) but slowly Loona learned of Rex's crush. Sadly for Rex she was taken leaving Rex broken at the time. Shortly after becoming broken Rex met Desmond. Loona did not support Rex becoming a sith but Rex still did. Later was with Rex when he became a jedi. All in all Loona stayed by Rex's side. Master and apprentice Desmond brought Rex to the sith. Seeing Rex's power he wanted to train Rex. After a long battle with high ranks Desmond won the right to train Rex. He took Rex out onto his first mission...Into a rancor pit. After a long fight Rex came up out of the pit however training was not over. Desmond took Rex out onto the buildings near the Jedi temple. They were jumping from building to building when Rex lost his footing. He slipped and fell a long way to the ground survivng but breaking two ribs and fracturing his arm. Desmond showed his caring side for Rex by jumping off the building and bringing Rex home where hw would be treated. Less then a year later both Desmond and Rex would become jedi. after becoming a jedi Rex was not very happy with the limits. He sadly told Desmond he would be leaving but to keep in touch. "Master Desmond the jedi are not as I have thought they would be..It is with sadness I am going to leave. Thank you for being such a great master to me." ~Rex saying goodbye to Desmond~ After Rex left no one knew what he would do. He later met the Bloodnights. Meeting one of the Bloodnights named Shannah he began to fall in love. After a long time he told her of this and she returned the feeling. Soon after Rex became known as Rex Bloodnight. (My name for the longest time) Being very happy he then met an old enemy named Owen. Owen became an ally he then sent Rex on an assassin mission. Rex accepted not knowing his target he engaged the girl named Windora Dwyer. Unable to deliver the killing blow she took advantage of Rex's weakness and pushed him against a wall where she disarmed him. Sensing something was wrong Rex looked up to see Owen take a shot at Windora. Rex quickly deflected the shot as Windora escaped. Later Rex and Windora met up again and became brother and sister. One day one of the Bloodnight sisters caught Rex with Windora. When Rex went to visit Shannah he was quickly locked into a trap and called out for cheating. After a long time defending himself he knew the Bloodnights would not give in. He left with a broken heart and became a mercenary. After learning much he did not know of the world he decided it was time for him to fight. He joined an elite group of soldiers where he was welcomed with open arms. The team soon was sent on an assassination mission. The mission was a bad one for the team to go on. Within the first five minutes half of the team was listed up K.I.A. and one wounded. Only 14 good fighters were left and one wounded fighter. Seeing that they were badly outnumbered the team switched tactics. Rex lead a small attack group of seven men. His friend Luke took on the rest. The near death Rex's team snuck around the base taking out half the men before being spotted. After being spotted a battle broke out. Rex saw the target fleeing and gave chase the target seeing Rex turned and activated his weapon. A lightsaber like Rex had never seen. Knowing Rex was weak from the battle the target gave Rex weak attacks at first slowly speeding up. Rex countered an attack leaving a wound across his targets face. The man was in rage at the attack and quickly striked Rex across the side with his saber blade then shot Rex in the chest leaving Rex on the ground. Meeting Jaden One day, when Rex was hanging out with Windora Dwyer a man had teleported to her and started speaking to her. He was in the same squad and wore black robes. Rex was curious of this man and why he looked so dark but yet was a Jedi. He later found the names name. Jaden Slicks. They later became brother/Best friends. As Rex helped him through all of his trouble of decisions Jaden continued to switch between Jedi and Sith until he was finally Exiled from both. He then became a Mercenary and took the title of the "Exile Mercenary." Jaden and Rex later join an elite team of mercenaries who took them both in and cared for them. They soon made Rex their 1st in command and Rex made Jaden his partner for most of his missions. About a year after Jaden left the team and tried to kill himself until Rex and the team stopped him, under Rex's orders of course. Jaden surprised and wondered why they cared for him so much until he realized that these people weren't his friends, they were his family. Something he had never had because of his Parents deaths when he was young (Look at Jaden Slicks's wiki for more info on that). Later on, Rex introduced Jaden to Katniss and Katniss introduced Jaden to the one who would one day be his wife, Ashley Stars. A fallen look One day Rex was approched by his former master Desmond. Desmond stated he was now a mercenary. Rex was shocked for a moment then he quickly recovered to state that he was as well. After a short talk they went on a raid together is which Rex would come close to death again. After about five minutes a scout spotted them and sounded the alarm. Snipers quickly filled the area above and rained fire down on them as they took cover. One of the other troops was wounded in the first wave of fire. As the fire fight raged on they moved inside the house where Rex was shot from behind. After waking to be in a jail cell Rex quickly picked the lock and escaped into exile. Becoming A Shadow (In progress) After a time in exile Rex had learned his true powers. He was now ready for the what the worlds could throw at him. He was a "Royal Assassin" Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Exile Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Nebula Corp